Gracias
by Miri-senpai
Summary: Kuroo descubrirá esta vez, un miedo que Kenma jamás confesó, en este Halloween. KuroKen (KuroxKenma) Lemon


KuroKen-Especial de Halloween

Al terminar aquel duro y arduo entrenamiento, Kuroo había obligado a Kenma a quedarse un rato más, poniendo la excusa de que debían mejorar una técnica nueva y mejorar el saque del menor ante sus compañeros.

Pronto el gimnasio quedó desértico, con tan solo aquellas dos personas. En el momento en que quedaron completamente solos, el moreno le hizo una seña al castaño para que le siguiese al vestuario. Éste le siguió con un deje de pesadez. Al entrar, Kenma comenzó a abrir su taquilla, con lentitud.

El mayor, se puso tras él y abrazó con fuerza su delgado cuerpo, agachándose un poco hasta su pequeño oído.

-¿Sabes? Mañana es Halloween. Me encantaría verte vestido de gato.-ronroneó el mayor en su oído, mientras con una de sus manos apartaba unos mechones de pelo de encima del oído ajeno, para después comenzar a lamerlo con ansias.

-¿Ah sí? Que interesante… Oye, Kuroo ¿Podrías dejar eso?- dijo el menor, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, aunque lo disimuló, cogiendo entre sus pequeñas manos su móvil, comenzando a jugar.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- susurró para después meter su lengua en la oreja ajena.- ¿Sabes? Tengo ese juego de edición limitada, sí, ese que no pudiste conseguir y que tanto querías. Pensaba dártelo en navidades, pero supongo que podría hacer una excepción y dárselo antes a un pequeño e inocente gatito…-esa era la única forma de convencerlo, y lo sabía.

Sus mieles ojos se iluminaron por un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué dices que tengo que disfrazarme? Gato… ¿A dónde tengo que ir, o vendrás a buscarme?-dijo el menor lo más rápido que pudo.

-Solo tendrás que venir de tu casa a la mía, estaré solo, de todas formas, es para mi disfrute personal…- susurró en su oído mientras bajaba sus enormes manos por las caderas ajenas.

-Está bien- respondió Kenma con sequedad, mientras apartaba las manos de su amante. Comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su incandescente amante.

-Adiós, Kuroo.- el castaño salió como un rayo del vestuario, cerrando la puerta del aula tras de si. El mayor suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el banco. Bajó su felina mirada hasta sus pantalones, más concretamente a su abultada entrepierna. Ahora entendía porque Kenma había salido corriendo.

Resopló por la falta de aquel cuerpo que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento y bajó con rapidez aquella estorbosa tela, dejando a la vista su palpitante erección.

Sin esperar más, llevó la mano a su miembro, comenzando a estrujarlo, mientras comenzaba a pensar en aquella imagen que le ayudaría a "liberarse" y la que no podría sacarse de la cabeza en toda la noche: Kenma con unos adorables bigotes y unas orejas de gato.

A pesar de la indiferencia del menor, tendía a ser bastante lascivo en cuanto al sexo, incluso le dejaba hacer al moreno lo que quisiese, aunque en un primer momento se negara, Kuroo sabía cómo convencerle.

Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, en un vaivén casi desesperado. Definitivamente aquellas estrechas caderas, incluso sus diminutas manos o su rosada boca eran mil veces mejores que hacerlo en soledad.

El transparente líquido preseminal comenzó a salir, haciendo más fáciles sus movimientos. Estiró su mano libre hasta su mochila y cogió su móvil. Fue a la galería, sin parar aquel bamboleo y comenzó a observar una de las fotos que le había sacado a Kenma mientras éste estaba entretenido.

Aquella imagen, normal para cualquiera, pero erótica para el excitado Kuroo, ayudó bastante, sintiendo cerca el orgasmo.

Se aferró con fuerza al móvil que sostenía en su mano mientras comenzaba a suspirar, imaginando que eran las pequeñas manos de su amante las que hacían ese trabajo.

-Ken…ma…-susurró mientras dejaba salir su esencia, manchando el suelo, su mano e incluso haciendo que cayesen unas diminutas gotas sobre su móvil. Definitivamente el día de mañana sería el mejor Halloween de toda su vida.

...

"Qué raro, le dije a Kenma que viniese a las 11 y son las 11 y 20 minutos…suele retrasarse 10 minutos, pero esto es demasiado…"- pensó el mayor, mientras cogía su chaqueta y se la ponía.

Él también se había disfrazado de gato, tampoco demasiado trabajado, solo era para estar en casa de todas formas. Unas simples orejas de gato, unos bigotes de plástico y una cola pegada a sus pantalones.

Había una enorme tormenta, con rayos a cada minuto, un clima perfecto para Halloween.

Abrió rápidamente su puerta, para ver el destello de aquel enorme trueno. En aquel momento de luz pudo divisar un cuerpo prácticamente inmóvil al lado de la entrada.

-¿Kenma?- se acercó corriendo a él y acarició su rostro empapado por la lluvia, arrastrando con él algo del negro maquillaje que llevaba.

-Cuando salí no había esta tormenta…-susurró el menor con aparente tranquilidad, pero su cuerpo temblaba y Kuroo se temía que no era solo por el frio.

-Estás empapado… ¿Por qué no has entrado, idiota?- dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba la seca chaqueta y la ponía sobre el cuerpo empapado del menor.

-Ha habido muchos rayos y este hueco es más cómodo que tu casa.- hubo un mensaje invisible en esa frase que solo Kuro podía leer. "Tenía mucho miedo y ni siquiera era capaz de salir de aquí. Además no quería que tú me vieras de esta patética forma".

-Kenma…-se acercó a su rostro, comenzando a besar sus labios con pasión, evitando que el miedo aumentase mientras jugaba con la temblorosa lengua de su amante.

Entonces, otro de aquellos endemoniados destellos se hizo presente, haciendo que por fin, Kenma se derrumbase y, alejándose de los húmedos labios de su capitán, se escondiera en su pecho y apretara sus brazos con sus congeladas manos.

-Hace frio…- otro mensaje de nuevo… "Estoy aterrorizado, vamos dentro, por favor."

Al escuchar aquello, el moreno cogió en brazos a su pequeño amante, como si de una princesa se tratase y lo metió caballerosamente dentro de la cálida estancia. Éste a su vez se dejó coger, acurrucándose en su pecho, escondiéndose de los incesantes destellos.

Lo sentó con cuidado en el cómodo sofá, mientras, comenzó a secarlo con una toalla seca, que había justo al lado, para después quitarse las orejas y los bigotes, los cuales estorbaban.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que los rayos te dan miedo?- susurró Kuroo mientras secaba su rostro, retirando la pintura restante de sus mejillas, para después depositar un corto y, extrañamente, tierno beso en su mejilla.

-No les tengo miedo…Además, si te hubiera dicho que las tormentas no me gustan te hubieras reído de mi, como siempre- y otro destello iluminó su rostro, que hizo que el castaño cerrase sus ojos con fuerza.

Kuroo abrazó con fuerza su diminuto y tembloroso cuerpo.

-Yo nunca haría algo como eso… ¿Qué te parece si te hago olvidar a esos molestos truenos?- bajó su rostro hasta el cuello ajeno, comenzando a mordisquearlo.

-No sé…-el menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, agarrándose a los hombros contrarios. A decir verdad una distracción no le vendría mal para olvidarse de aquel molesto fenómeno de la naturaleza.

A esas alturas las palabras sobraban. Kuroo de rodillas, besaba con ahínco su cuello, de arriba abajo.

Kenma necesitaba que todo fuera más rápido, así que bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de éste. El moreno se sorprendió en aquel primer contacto pero enseguida se acostumbró y siguió con su trabajo.

El castaño comenzó a, suavemente, apretar los testículos de éste, hasta que una nueva explosión le atormentó.

-Ken…ma. Aprietas demasiado…- articuló el mayor, intentando que éste soltase el agarre en su ya adoloridos testículos.

Apartó la pequeña mano del menor, entrelazando sus dedos con los de éste, subiendo su rostro hasta la altura del armador, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano restante de él.

-Kenma… Deja que hoy lo haga todo yo, solo disfruta…- con un toque de fuerza, consiguió tumbar a lo largo del sofá a su amante, para después subirse él también, acomodándose como pudo entre sus piernas. Rápidamente, levantó su camiseta y comenzó a lamer sus descubiertos pezones, disfrutando del sabor a él.

-¡Ku…roo!- era un lugar bastante sensible del armador, que comenzaba a retorcerse de placer debajo de aquel cuerpo bastante más grande que el suyo, mientras el pantalón se hacía cada vez más molesto y doloroso al contacto.

Bajó sus manos para soltar el botón de éste, pero unas manos más grandes que las suyas se lo impidieron.

-Tampoco te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras, Kenma.- habló justo pegado a aquel botón rosado del castaño. A decir verdad al menor le encantaba ser dominado por su capitán, que parecía más que complacido de hacerlo.

-No…no hables… ahí…-susurró el menor cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus labios.

-¿Hmmg? –hizo vibrar su boca para darle placer, mientras los truenos no cesaban. Aunque en ese momento, lo que menos le importaba era eso.

-Desabróchame…abajo…Kuroo…- suplicó el castaño, retorciéndose de dolor y placer.

-¿Cómo se pide?- preguntó con ironía, mientras bajaba por su vientre y apretaba su pezón con una de sus manos.

-Por favor…duele…- el mayor sonrió ladino y con su mano restante desabrochó el botón de aquel negruzco vaquero. Bajó, rozando con su lengua, creando un camino de saliva, hasta llegar a su miembro cubierto.

Esta vez, rápidamente, apartó la molesta tela, consiguiendo con orgullo, que el menor exhalara un suspiro.

-Esto está ya muy mojado…-dijo refiriéndose a la tela de la ropa interior, pegajosa.

-Ca…llate.- susurró el menor mientras llevaba una mano a su propia boca.

Kuroo agarró con mimo la hombría del armador y comenzó a besarlo. A decir verdad él también estaba ansioso.

Sin más demora, metió con maestría aquel miembro en su boca, por completo, manchado de líquido preseminal, mientras, llevó su diestra al trasero del menor, metiendo sin previo aviso uno de sus dedos en su interior.

-¡Ku…roo!- gritó su nombre con desesperación.

-Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre, Kenma.- susurró el mayor, mientras besaba la punta de su glande y metía un segundo dedo.

-De…jalo ya, Kuroo. Solo métela.-a decir verdad, el armador se caracterizaba por ser alguien masoquista, mientras que su amante era un sádico empedernido. La combinación perfecta.

-Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado masoquista, es adorable.- alejó su rostro del sexo de su amante, acercándolo esta vez al ajeno, besando a su armador en los labios, en busca de su lengua.

Sin dejar esta acción, acomodó su pelvis entre los delgados muslos del menor, agarró su propio miembro y comenzó a meterlo en aquel estrecho recto, poco a poco.

El menor quería más dolor, más placer, así que, él mismo, movió sus caderas, metiendo de un solo golpe aquel enorme falo, arañando la espalda ajena.

Kuroo gruñó por aquel repentino placer, agarrándose a los hombros y espalda de su amante.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, sin siquiera preguntar. El armador movía sus caderas acorde a las de su amante, mordiendo su hombro y creando un pequeño reguero de sangre que llegaba hasta su propio pecho.

Kenma bajó su mano hasta su miembro, comenzando masturbarlo con fuerza, pero enseguida una mano mucho más grande apartó la suya, imitando su anterior acción.

-Kenma…estoy en mi límite… hagámoslo…juntos…-los insistentes jadeos y gruñidos del mayor por aquel creciente placer se intensificaron, aumentando el ritmo, tanto de su mano como de su pelvis, penetrando más profundamente. Kenma gemía como si la vida le fuese en ello, sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba más que su amante, mientras afirmaba con su cabeza, con su rostro completamente sonrojado, sintió cercano el orgasmo.

-¡KUROO!- gritó su nombre en aquel momento en el que eyaculaba entre ambos vientre, manchando también la mano ajena. Obviamente, hubo otro mensaje oculto. "Te quiero, Kuroo".

El capitán a su vez, liberaba su esencia en el interior de su amante con un ronco gruñido.

Mientras intentaba regular su respiración, salía del interior de su pareja, depositando un beso en su frente y tumbándose a su lado, envolviendo aquel pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Kenma, cuando haya tormenta de nuevo, iré a buscarte a donde sea que estés. No te dejaré solo de nuevo.-miró a los ojos a su amante mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

El menor asintió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho con más ahínco, con un último mensaje oculto: "Gracias".


End file.
